A digital video recorder (DVR) is an electronic device used to record videos (e.g., television programming, movies, etc.) that a user device (e.g., a set-top box) receives from a content provider. When a DVR records a program, the DVR may also record captioning data associated with the program. The user may watch the DVR recordings at a later time. When the user wants to watch videos containing particular topics of interest from the DVR recordings, the user may manually search through some of the DVR recordings (e.g., the user may watch at least a portion of each of the DVR recordings) until one or more videos containing the particular topics of interest are found.